


The Enemy

by Fatlockandfeeding



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fatlock, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Paraphilia, Sibling Incest, Weight Gain, fat character(s) fat mycroft, what the fuck did i write?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatlockandfeeding/pseuds/Fatlockandfeeding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request. Mycroft gets aroused when he sees cake. Sherlock catches him angrily trying to have sex with cake one night. He finds it fascinating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enemy

Sherlock watched with widened eyes as his brother pulled the entire cake out of the fridge, he himself having hidden in behind the door to the laundry room that was connected to the family kitchen. 

He knew better than to hide in the pantry when his brother was involved. 

He watched in fascination as Mycroft leaned in and sniffed the cake, letting out a small groan, and his eyes widened even further when he saw the tent in his brother’s pyjama bottoms. 

Sherlock was 13 years old, and he knew what that meant.

He bit his lip when he saw Mycroft working his finger into the cake, before bringing it out and sucking the icing off while he played with his fat, fleshy belly. Sherlock’s heart was pounding, and he felt his own cock start to swell. 

He had to bite his lip hard to keep from whining when Mycroft took out his cock and slid it slowly into the hole he’d made with his finger. God, what was wrong with him?

"What’s wrong with me?" Mycroft murmured, making Sherlock jump, and Sherlock couldn’t help but wonder the same thing about himself as he reached into his pants, watching his brother’s belly jiggle with each thrust into the cake.


End file.
